


Trailer Park Stuck

by captainRochol



Series: Trailer Park Stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing, Domestic Violence, F/M, Humanstuck, MtF Transgender, Self-Harm, Sex, Trailer park, Transgender, all the dancestors, and the kids, hick towns, lots of pairings to be determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainRochol/pseuds/captainRochol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sixteen families live in a shoddy trailer park</p>
<p>or; a bunch of dirty kids get into more trouble than they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is merely an author's note!

Hi everyone!! 

It's been a while since I've written anything, fanfiction or otherwise, but I'm excited to work on this au that's been bouncing around in my head for a while! I hope everyone will enjoy it ;u;

But before we start, there's something that needs to be addressed. 

In this fanfiction, there is going to be some really triggering themes; homophobia, transphobia, sexism, racism, self-harm, suicide, rape, alcoholism, recreational and non-recreational drug use, explicit sex scenes, adultery, and other stuff of the sorts. 

There're also going to be some mental disorders, and as I don't have them, I may not portray them correctly. 

So please, please send me a message if I'm portraying one incorrectly, or offensively, so that I can change it. 

I'm also looking for a beta-reader to help with editing. 

THE OPINIONS IN THIS FANFICTION MAY OR MAY NOT BE THOSE OF THE AUTHOR. THIS IS A WORK OF (FAN)FICTION AND THE AUTHOR IS NOT THE CHARACTER(S), DESPITE HOWEVER SHE MAY PORTRAY THEM. 

That's all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the readers meet the protagonists

Karkat Vantas:

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and life sucks. Okay, so not all of your life. Just most of it. 

But how could life not suck when you lived in a four room trailer with your drunk father and religious brother? 

But now the author is going to stop talking in second person, because it's quite annoying, thank-you-very-much. 

Karkat sighed loudly as he heard his father yelling at the tv in the living room. The cheap, boxy television set was older than dinosaur turds, and was about the same quality. On a sunny day the picture was fuzzy at best, and everything just went to hell when clouds appeared. 

"Shut up, dad!" Karkat yelled finally, more than a little pissed off. His father swore loudly, and stomped off, out of the tiny trailer, most likely headed for rhe liquor shop ten minutes away. Karkat buried his face in his beat up text book, abruptly lifting it and sneezing violently as the dirt trapped between pages entered his nose. 

He scowled at the mathbook, shutting it and deciding that wasting his afternoon poring over it wasn't going to help his grade. He left the trailer after pulling on his beat up windbreaker, not bothering to pull on his ratty sneakers. They were about to fall apart, and considering that they were the only shoes he had, he kinda wanted to keep them intact. 

The gritty dirt didn't hurt his feet anyway; he had calluses all over his feet, since he'd been walking barefoot since before he could remember. Hell, he went to school 4 out of 5 days shoeless. He paused in the middle of the walkway, looking around. He could go to Gamzee's trailer, but... things had been weird, to say the least, between him and the stoner since Gamzee's brother moved back in. Kurloz was downright creepy, and everyone said he was a Satanist. 

Shaking his head, he turned around, glacing at the Maryam's trailer. Kanaya and her family had a slightly bigger abode than the rest of them, but only because Porrim had saved every penny she earned since she was 10 to buy a half of a trailer that she somehow managed to mold onto the full one. He could always go to Kanaya's--- they had been best friends since kindergarten, when Karkat fell and chipped a tooth and Kanaya gave him half her applesauce to calm him--- but the idea didn't really stick with him at the moment.

At any rate, he didn't have much of a choice, since Terezi, Karkat's self-proclaimed best friend forever and his secret crush since second grade was racing towards him. 

"Karkat!" she shrieked, colliding with him on purpose. He let out an oof as they both toppled to the ground, and she snickered as she sat on his midsection. 

"Guess what!" she exclaimed. 

"What?" He decided to humor her. 

"I found," she paused for dramatic effect, "A truck." 

Karkat's eyes widened. While Terezi had the worst cataracts that made anything past ten feet look like a smudge, she still loved to drive. Hijacking a car and going on a joyride was probably her favorite activity, other than climbing trees so she could jump into the pond, and being a freak of epic porportions. 

"So," she continued, when Karkat didn't say anything, "Let's go drive it around!" she said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Karkat frowned at her. "Remember the last time you went on a joyride? You ran into Vriska's trailer!" he said, trying to sit up and not end up in a compromising position. 

Terezi blew a raspberry, and kept her large butt on Karkat's abdomen. "I don't care! I've probably gotten better at driving since then, and anyway," she smirked at him, "We don't have to drive towards the park." 

Karkat's eyes widened and he reddened slightly. "Terezi--" 

"Come oooon, loser!" she stood, grabbing his hand and yanking him up. "It might not even start." 

"And if it doesn't?"

"We can just take it down to the junkyard. If we're lucky, it'll have some reusable parts, and we can get enough cash to eat at Wendy's."

He paused, thinking about this. He then sighed, knowing he'd regret this later. "...Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Terezi takes Karkat on a joyride

Karkat and Terezi walked down the red clay and grit path, until they passed by the Serket family trailer and left the main area of the trailer park. They walked through the tall grass, and Karkat grimaced as mosquitoes landed on the little bit of skin he had exposed. Terezi didn't seem to mind, though, and before long, Karkat could see a rusting Ford pickup truck. The hood was missing, and so was the passenger's side door. 

"You've got to be shitting me, Terezi," Karkat scowled at her. "This thing is a hunk of junk!"

She just laughed. "That's what makes it fun!" she exclaimed, hopping into the driver's seat. She opened up the dirty bag she carried with her everywhere and took out a screwdriver. She jammed it into the keyhole, and turned it as Karkat reluctantly got into the other side of the truck. It was silent for a moment, then she let out a loud whoop as the engine started. Karkat merely groaned. 

She grasped the wheel, and slammed her foot down on the gas. Karkat shrieked as the truck took off, and Terezi laughed as they drove quickly over the grassy hills. 

They drove into the thin woods, not caring if they ran over saplings or old roots and stumps. But as the woods started to thicken, Terezi was forced to slow down, and finally stop. As much as she loved driving recklessly, she didn't want to kill them. She turned off the ignition, then turned to face him, grinning. 

Though his face was blurry, she knew he was probably terrified. 

"See? Was that so bad?"

"Yes!" Karkat said loudly, "It was! I almost pissed my pants a few times, and these are my only good jeans! And I was getting my hopes up for Wendy's, because I'm starving and I haven't eaten a decent meal in weeks!"

Terezi frowned. This wasn't what she wanted. 

"Well... my aunt just got paid. I can borrow some money from her, and we can walk down to Wendy's." she said, a bit more gently than usual. Karkat calmed down a bit. 

"No, it's fine, whatever." he got out of the truck. "I'll just go to Kankri's stupid church soup kitchen tonight or something," he sighed, not wanting to attend the religious service but wanting a meal. 

Terezi blew a raspberry at him. "No way. I know how much you hate having to go to church. Come on, my aunt won't mind if we borrow five bucks." she smiled at him, getting out of the car well and starting to trek back to the trailer park. Karkat reluctantly followed her, his growling stomach winning. 

They got back to Terezi's trailer and walked inside. Her aunt was at work, but Latula, Terezi's older sister, was sitting on the ratty sofa, watching tv and eating chips. 

"Hey, Tula, Karkat and I wanna go to Wendy's. Lend us five?" Terezi asked, stopping in the doorway. Latula smirked. 

"You know where Neo keeps the cash. I won't tell her you took any." she said, flipping through the channels. Terezi grinned and hurried into the tiny kitchen. She opened what looked like a cookie jar, and took out a rumpled five dollar bill. 

"Thanks," Terezi said, pushing Karkat out of the trailer and followin closely behind. She shut the door and grinned at him, waving the fiver. 

"Let's go get something to eat," she smirked, holding his arm and starting in the direction of the burger joint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat and Terezi eat burgers, go to the junkyard, and almost get apprehended by the 5-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay longer chapters

Karkat and Terezi arrived at the Wendy's after a little bit, and Karkat bit his lip as he ignored the "No Shoes--- No Service" sign and hoped nobody would notice his bare feet. 

The two walked up to the counter, and Karkat's mouth watered as he smelled the greasy, cheesy scent of burgers under a heatlamp. He hadn't had a decent meal since last week, and he hadn't eaten at all yesterday. 

They ordered-- two double bacon cheeseburgers, two medium fries, two chocolate freezies-- and Karkat got ketchup ad napkins as Terezi picked out a table. 

Karkat sat across from her, setting the ketchup packets and napkins on the table. He then looked up at the girl across from him. 

Terezi was attractive; cloudy green eyes, an upturned nose with a hint of freckles, and full lips. Her teeth were a bit crooked, but still attractive. She had auburn hair that framed her face and flicked up at the end, and she dyed the ends of it with Kool-Aid every other week. This week was grape. 

It was really no mystery why everyone wanted to screw her either; she had rather large breasts, and an ass fit for a king. 

Terezi smirked at him. "Are you going to eat, or just stare at me?" she questioned, chowing down on her burger. Karkat let out a small oh, and started to eat as well. The food was perfect, and he groaned happily as he devoured rhe burger. 

The girl across from him snorted. "Jeez, that sounded orgasmic." Karkat flushed red. 

"H-hey! I--- I just haven't eaten in days, alright?" he said, embarrassed. Terezi just snickered and started on her fries. 

"Whatever you say," she smirked at him, and he just finished his food. Ten minutes later, he sighed as he finished his freezie. 

"That was good," he sighed, leaning back and stretching. The post-food coma seemed to be settling in, and his eyelids drooped. Terezi, on the other hand, seemed energized, and stood up.

"Get up, you lump." she commanded, throwing out her trash. He groaned, reluctantly standing ad helping her clean up. 

"What're we going to do now?" he asked, as they made for the exit. She hummed. 

"I dunno? What do you wanna do?" she asked, as they walked out into the sweltering sun. 

"We should do something with that piece of shit truck you found." he said, glancing at her. He really just wanted to get her alone; they had just gotten lunch together-- that was practically a date!-- and he wanted to confess all his feelings for her. 

She nodded, unaware of his ulterior motive. "Yeah. We could sneak into the junkyard and try and find some parts, and fix it up." she said, grinning. He nodded as well. 

"I need to get my shoes, though," he said, as they reentered the trailer park.

"Okay, fine. But be quick! I'm heading down there now!" she said, starting in the direction of the junkyard. 

He nodded, hurrying to retrieve his shoes, and steal some of his dad's cologne. He was going to tell her how he felt, if it killed him. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Karkat joined Terezi by the junkyard, panting slightly. He had run all the way down there. 

"Finally," she smirked, rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. Now how're we going to get in? Neither of us have the ten dollar fee to rummage around." he pointed out, frowning at her. 

She paused, then grinned. "Did you seriously think I'd drag you down here for nothing? I know we don't have the fee! That's why we're going to sn eak in," she informed him, leading him around to the back. There was a medium sized hole in the fence, and Karkat's eyes widened. 

"...are you going to fit through that?" he blurted suddenly. Terezi wasn't fat, but she was a bit pudgy. She turned red. 

"Of course I will!" she said hotly, getting on her knees as Karkat kicked himself.

His chances with her had just flown out the window. 

She wriggled through the hole, and was soon standing on the other side. 

"See? Now you." she said, waiting on him. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the hole, soon arriving by Terezi's side. 

He sighed, dusting off his jeans and straightening up. "So what exactly are we looking for?" he asked, looking around. 

"Hm. Anything that'll make a car look amazing." she replied, grinning broadly at him. 

He rolled his eyes and started to look around, coming up with a great plan. He'd find the best car parts in the entire junkyard. Then, he'd present them to her, and after she finished praising him, he'd confess all his romantic feelings for her. Then, she'd return them, and they'd go make out behind a pile of trash. 

He allowed himself a tiny smile. It was foolproof. 

\--------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Karkat was sure he had found the best car ornament-- a pair of bright red fuzzy dice. Terezi would absolutely love them. He had also found a slightly dented car door, and a slightly disassembled radio. Sollux could fix that for them. 

He started back to where Terezi was, holding the fuzzy dice confidently. 

"Tez!" he said, waving the dice at her. Her eyes widened. 

"Are those---?"

"Yup. Red fuzzy dice." he smiled a bit as she shrieked happily and ran over. She plucked them from his hand, and then hugged him tightly. He flushed slightly. 

"You're amazing, Karkat." she said, grinning at him. He blushed further as she admired the dice. 

"Uh... Terezi?" he asked nervously, starting to sweat. 

"Yeah?" she turned to face him, smiling obliviously. 

"I, um. I wanted to tell you something," he said, biting his lip. 

"Well spit it out!" she giggled. 

"Alright. Well. I---"

"Hey, Terezi!" someone yelled from across the junkyard, and Karkat groaned as Vriska ran towards them. Terezi turned to face the platinum blonde, grinning. 

"Vriska! What the hell are you doing here!" Terezi exclaimed as Vriska stopped next to them. Karkat merely scowled at her. 

Vriska was a perfect example of trailer trash; her natural platinum blonde hair, which could be beautiful, was knotted, tangled, and matted with dirt. She wore nothing but tank tops and tartan windbreakers, along with ripped apart jeans, and hole-covered bargain brand sneakers. She also had snakebite stud piercings, which she recieved a few years ago from some shady guy behind Hardee's. 

On top of that, she spent her time shoplifting, smoking Camel cigarettes, and raiding her mom's liquor cabinet. 

So there you have it folks--- the next Miss Oaklahoma. 

"A little birdie told me you two were hanging around here, so I just decided to stop by." Vriska smirked at Karkat, knowing he had planned to confess to Terezi. 

Karkat scowled further, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists. Terezi didn't seem bothered the blonde's presence, though. 

"Oh, awesome." she paused, then lowered her voice to a conspiratical whisper. "Guess what I found?"

"What?"

"A truck!"

"No shit? Don't drive into my trailer this time." Vriska sniggered. 

Terezi rolled her cloudy eyes. "Whatever. Just help us find car parts." 

Vriska opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. 

"Hey! What're you kids doing here?!" 

"Shit, it's the fuzz!" Vriska yelled, starting towards the hole in the fence. Karkat and Terezi hurried after. 

Vriska easily slid through the hole, and took off into the darkness. 

Terezi was the next to squeeze through. 

"Hurry, hurry---" Karkat muttered, eyes wide as Terezi finally got through. The guard was almost on top of him now, and he dropped, startig to squirm through. He was almost through when his jacket caught on a piece of metal jutting out. 

"Shit--" Karkat swore, trying to untangle himself. 

"Leave it!" Terezi shrieked, a bit panicked. 

"No!" he couldn't leave it. That would mean exposing his arms, which would mean Terezi would find out, which meant awkward questions and her tiptoeing around him like he was delicate or getting disgusted and abandoning him. 

"Leave it, Karkat!" she screamed, and since the police officer was right on his ass, he made a rash decision. 

Either he left his jacket and Terezi found out about his secret, or the cop caught him and took him to juvy or worse, home, where his dad was beat him senseless. 

He decided the former sounded like the better option, and he wriggled out of his windbreaker before popping out and arriving at Terezi's side. He grabbed her wrist and started to run. 

They could not get caught. That was the only thing that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat and Terezi gets in a fight, and Karkat agrees to a trade

The two adolescents ran until they couldn't see the junkyard anymore. They stopped running slowly, now behind a dollar store. 

Terezi caught her breath first. "That wasn't fun."

"Agreed," Karkat replied absently, biting his lip. "Hey--- can I borrow your jacket?"

Terezi raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I get cold easily. You know that." Karkat lied easily, frowning. 

"That's a lie, Karkat." she reached for his arm, and he yanked it back. 

"No--- I mean---" he looked frustrated and nervous. "I need to get home." he started to back away from her. 

"Stop lying to me!" she exclaimed, walking after him. "Let me see your arms!"

"No!" he said, tripping over a cinderblock and falling onto his back. 

Terezi loomed over him. "Karkat. Let me see your arms." she said sternly, crouching next to him. She reached for his arm, and on impulse, he pushed her away. Hard. 

She fell back onto her butt, letting out an oof and looking stunned. Karkat scrambled up to his feet, horrified with what he had just done. She stared up at him, looking like she couldn't believe he had just done that. 

Tears of frustration and self-loathing gathered in Karkat's eyes, and he ran off, unable to face Terezi or what he had just done any longer.

\--------------------------------------------------

Karkat remained hidden in his trailer for the rest of the weekend. Terezi had tried calling on him Saturday, but nobody answered. He was too embarrassed to face her.

How could he have shoved her? That was definitely not a way to win a woman's heart. Or anyone's heart, for that matter! 

But... he couldn't've let her see his arms. He lifted one up, studying the tan surface. 

The smooth skin of his inner forearm was marred by thin scars, caused by too many sad nights alone with a razor. There were scarred-over cuts all up and down his arms, and now that his valuable windbreaker was gone, there was nothing to hide his cuts. And he had to go to school tomorrow! If any of the teachers saw, they'd call his dad, and...

He didn't want to go down that road again. 

He was yanked out of his thoughts as someone knocked loudly on the front door. He was silent for a bit, creeping over to his bedroom window. 

"Karkat! I know you're in there!" Great. It was Terezi. 

Karakt peeked out of his window, and blanched as he saw who was with her: Dave. 

Dave was literally the most annoying, doucebaggy piece of shit on the entire planet. He wore cheap aviators and old jerseys, and made it clear to everyone he met that he was from Texas. Oaklahomians hated Texans. It was something everyone knew, but Dave just loved riling people up, it seemed, and--- oh fuck no. Fuck, fuck, fuck! 

As Terezi reached up to knock on the door again, Karkat caught a glimpse of her other hand. It was holding Dave's. Karkat's eyes widened, and he was hit with a wave of nausea. 

Goddammit! He knew he should've made his move Friday night, but he didn't expect Terezi to be dating Dave by now! Karkat sunk to the floor, feeling betrayed, even though he shouldn't. Tears stung his eyes, and he scrubbed them furiously. He was not going to cry over Terezi right now, even though he did quite frequently. 

He didn't want to face her. That was not an option. He was just grateful that tomorrow was the beginning of the last week of school. 

But he had to find a windbreaker. He absolutely had to. 

\--------------------------------------------------

And that's why Karkat found himself inside the Peixes trailer. More specifically, in Meenah's tiny, cluttered room. 

He wondered why he had come over here; he knew Meenah had a strange afixiation with him, but he also knew she had clothes to spare. 

"So, that's why I need a windbreaker," he finished telling her his story heavily, biting his lip and hoping she'd take pity on him. 

"Well, sounds like you're in a real tough spot, crabsnack." she smirked. He reddened. 

"Can you loan me a jacket or not?" he asked wearily. 

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yep." she grinned broadly, in a way that reminded him of Terezi. "But there's a price."

"A price?" his heart sank. "I don't have any money..."

"Oh, I don't want any cash," she dismissed, smirking at him. 

"Then... what do you want?" he dared to ask. 

"Oh, it's nothing... Just your first kiss." she said, smirking. 

His eyes widened. She wanted... to kiss him? That's what she wanted? It would be so easy to give it to her but... he had already planned to give Terezi his first kiss. He wanted her to have it so badly (and he dared to hope she'd give him hers, albeit unlikely). 

He hesitated, biting his lip. "...Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he squeezed his eyes shut. "Just make it fast."

"It's not gonna be that bad, shouty." she said, leaning down slightly so they were face to face. He felt himself blushing as she leaned in. 

And then their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dave and karkat will become friends i promise


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat and Terezi make up, and Karkat fufills his life purpose--- to an extent

Terezi Pyrope: 

 

Terezi stood in the cafeteria, looking around for Dave and Vriska, when she suddenly sees Karkat again, for the first time since Friday night. He sat across the room, at an empty table, with no food. He doesn't have anything--- no papers, no books, not even a backpack. Just himself and a tyrian windbreaker. 

She frowned and crossed the cafeteria with her tray of food, and sat across from him. He winced slightly and looked up at her, looking a bit sheepish. 

Nobody spoke, and Terezi merely ate her fishsticks, not really enjoying them, but hungry enough to eat them. 

"...I'm... sorry." Karkat said finally, heavily. 

"For?" she asked, not about to forgive him easily. 

He picked at a fraying end of a drawstring. "For shoving you."

Silence fell again, until Terezi decided to give him some more coaching. 

"And?"

"And...?" Karkat looked confused, like he was unsure of what else he should be sorry for. 

She sighed, finally looking up from her styrofoam tray. "And, not letting me see your arms."

His eyes widen. "I'm not sorry for that."

She scowled at him. "And why not? That's what caused all this mess." He didn't answer, just continuing to pick at his windbreaker. 

She violently bit a fishstick in half. "You're being ridiculous, you know," she said, setting the other half down and watching as Karkat picked at his cuticles. 

"...I know."

She sighed quietly, and silence fell between them. Ten minutes passed, before she decided to try a different tactic. 

"Karkat... if you're hurting yourself..." she hesitated as his visibly tensed. "I won't stop being your friend." 

He was quiet for a bit. "...Really?" his voice wavered. "I--- I mean, if I was. Which I'm not." 

She smiled at him. "Really." she said, handing him her tater tots. He looked up at her gratefully, starting to eat them. 

"But if you are... I just hope you'd stop," she murmured, finishing her drink and throwing her trash out. 

He was quiet, focusing on his tater tots. He nodded almost imperceptibly, and she smiled. 

"Come over to my trailer later." she said, standing. 

He looked up at her and nodded. "Alright."

She smiled as the bell rang, then walked off to class. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Just as Terezi hoped, Karkat came over almost as soon as school let out. 

She let him into her trailer, and he glanced around, though he had been over many times. 

"Auntie and Latula aren't here," she said. 

"I thought there was a serious lack of insane laughter," he said dryly. She rolled her eyes. 

"Hilarious as always, Karkat." she grinned at him, then walked into the bedroom her and Latula shared. 

It was mostly hers, because Latula was either A) at the dive bar, B) at Mituna's, C) asleep on the couch, or D) MIA most nights, but the room still had two beds and most of Latula's skateboarding junk. 

She closed the door behind them and sat on her bed next to Karkat, who was lying there, pretending to be asleep. Terezi just poked his cheek until he got annoyed and sat up. 

"So, my handsome Latino," she smirked, as Karkat started spluttering and saying rather loudly that his Mexican blood was pretty much gone, "How are you this fine evening."

"Like you care, Pyrope." She sniggered.

"Jeez Karkat, you're so mean." He just rolled his eyes and laid down again. 

"Maybe I'll just sleep here. Then you'll learn your lesson," he threatened, closing his eyes and burrowing under her covers like a sandcrab. 

Terezi stood. "Stay." she instructed, walking from the bedroom into the kitchen. She grabbed two soda's and a large bag of Ruffles, and then returned to where Karkat was. 

At the sound of a chip bag crinkling, he immediately came out from under the covers, and grabbed a can of soda. For the next couple hours te two talked and ate comfortably, falling back into a familiar pattern. 

Around 10, though, Karkat said he should be getting home. 

"Aw, really? Auntie and Tula are still out... you could stay until they got back," she said. 

"Yeah, I'd better go..." he said, preparing to stand up. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. 

Karkat let out a yelp as the two were plunged into darkness, and he grabbed ahold of her. 

"Karkat! It's just a blackout," Terezi said, though she let him cling to her. He slowly let go of her, cheeks red. 

"Sorry," he murmured, straightening up. The two were much closer than either had anticipated, and the close proximity made them both blush. 

"So... maybe..." Terezi murmured, as they both started to subconciously lean in towards each other, "You should..." their noses brushed, and their eyes closed on instinct, "Get going..." And then their lips met. 

The first thing Terezi noticed, as she kissed Karkat softly, was that his lips were soft. The second thing was that he was pulling her closer, and the third was that she was pulling him closer. 

They didn't stop kissing, even as Terezi carded her fingers through his hair, and he fell back on top of her, straddling her waist as they kissed. 

She parted her lips slightly, and he followed suit, showing a surprising amount of forwardness for him by nipping gently at her lower lip. She gasped softly, and he flushed dark red. As they started to kiss more deeply, the front door to the trailer opened loudly, and the two sprung apart immediately, both blushing hard. 

"So I better go---" Karkat's words ran together as he slid off the bed, and hurried out of the room. 

"I'll see you tomorrow---!" she called after him, cheeks still red. 

He left quickly, and hurried off into the darkness towards his trailer.

Terezi watched him. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but she liked it. A lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Terezi is in an accident, and Karkat hates himself even more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot of blood in this scene. Yeah. I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've decided that regular updates will be every Tuesday and Friday; more if I'm feelin exceptionally inspired. :33

Karkat hurried home, both horrified and giddy. He had just made out with Terezi Pyrope. This was both the most amazing and worst thing he'd ever done. 

It was amazing because, well... he had just made out with the girl of his dreams. After wanting to kiss her for so long, he had finally gotten to. 

And it was bad because she was dating someone. Someone not named Karkat Vantas. Someone named Dave Strider. 

So, despite the fact that Dave could and would easily pummel Karkat for macking on Terezi, he was happy. He hurried inside his trailer, dancing into the room he and Kankri shared. 

The power was back on by now, and even despite the fact that Kankri was home and was currently poring over his Bible, Karkat was happy. He flopped down onto his bed, sighing softly. 

"You seem to be happy tonight, Karkat," Kankri said, not looking up from his Bible. 

Karkat let out a noise of affirmation, closing his eyes. 

"I see. I'm glad for your happy demeanour, however, it is a tad disconcerting to see you in such good spirits, as your usual mood can be summed up with the word cantankerous." 

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, Kankri."

"Goodnight, Karkat, and have a good night's rest. Sleeping well helps to metophorically charge your batteries, and makes you prepared for tomorrow's trials and tribulations. In fact, studies have shown that--" Karkat tuned out his brother's rambling. Kankri's tangents were sort of a lullaby to him, and he fell asleep soon. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Karkat was a bit afraid to go to school the next day; after all, what if Terezi had told Dave they had made out? Karkat didn't want to get beat up. 

Nevertheless, there was no getting around it; either potentially face Dave at school, or stay home and get beat up by your dad. The former sounded like a better option, so Karkat tugged on his ratty sneakers and trudged towards the school building. 

He ran his dirty fingers through his hair, trying to ward off the bedhead and exhaling as it failed. 

He paused at a crosswalk, waiting impatiently for rusted pickup trucks and outdated Jeeps to let him pass. He was halfway across the crosswalk, when he heard someone calling his name. He glanced behind him, only to see Terezi Pyrope running towards him. He panicked, figuring Dave must be in tow, and hurried across the crosswalk. 

"Karkat, stop! You idiot!" Terezi yelled, running after him, not bothering to look both ways. 

"No!" Karkat yelled back, in a panic. He continued to run as though his life depended on it, and only stopped when he heard breaks squealing and the sickening noise of a body getting hit too hard. 

He stopped immediately as he heard this, and was more than a little afraid when he turned around to see what had happened. He was not prepared for what he saw. 

A car (a battered, dirt caked sedan, to be exact), was halfway across the crosswalk. There was a medium sized dent in the hood, an the driver appeared panicked as he stepped of the car. From the front of the car to about thirty feet away was a spotty trail of blood, and then lying in a pool of it laid Terezi. 

Karkat's stomach lurched and bottomed out, and all the color drained from his tanned face. He ran over, his throat closing up. He couldn't scream or speak; he just got on his knees next to Terezi. 

She had blood pouring out of her chest somewhere, and her breathing was shallow and erratic. She had a nasty roadrash on her left cheek, and blood dribbled out of her mouth. Her cloudy eyes were wide open, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. 

Karkat finally regained the power of speech. "Fuck, Terezi---" he sounded panicked. "It's going to be okay, Terezi, it's going to be okay---" he said frantically, as people gathered around. 

Terezi struggled, trying to sit up. "Kar--kat---" she grunted, only getting halfway up before falling back into the pool of her blood with a small splash. Karkat swallowed thickly. 

"Somebody call 911!" Karkat yelled loudly. "Listen, Terezi--- you're going to be fine, okay?" he reached foreward, smoothing reddish brown locks out of her eyes. 

"Listen, man, I'm sorry--- I didn't see her--" the driver of the sedan stood behind Karkat, babbling quickly. Karkat stood up and turned around, punching the man with all his might in the mouth. 

He then returned to Terezi's side, clutching her hand. "It's going to be okay---" tears pricked and stung his eyes, "Okay, Tez? Thing's'll be okay." he whispered, fighting back a panic attack as her pale green eyes fluttered shut.

"Where the fuck is the ambulance?!" Karkat screeched, yanking off his fuschia windbreaker. He didn't care who saw his scars; all that mattered was trying to stop the bleeding. He managed to clear away some of the blood on her chest, stomach doing flip-flops as he saw a dark red stained bone sticking out of her chest. This was definitely not good. Ribs were not supposed to stick out of your chest. 

He pressed down as hard as he dared around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, making sure he could still see Terezi's breathing. She was rapidly losing color. 

After what seemed like days, the ambulance and paramedics arrived. They hurriedly pushed Karkat away, and before anyone knew it, they were leaving again in the ambulance. Karkat stayed seated on the road, dimly aware that they had taken his windbreaker. He sat there as the road was closed off, and nobody had the heart to tell him to move. 

He sat there for an hour, then finally stood. He started slowly trudging back to the trailer park, and then he looked down to see Terezi's blood, still warm, coating his hands. Only then did he throw up, emptying his stomach onto the grass. And only then did he start to cry in earnest, as it finally sunk in that he had probably just lost his best friend and the love of his life forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat goes to visit Terezi, and a mysterious woman appears for the first time

Karkat collapsed on his bed as soon as he got home, thankful that his father was crashed on the couch in the living room, in an alcohol-induced coma. 

He started to sob into his pillow, distraught. Terezi had just been hit by a car, and she was going to die--- and it was all his fault. 

He trembled, sobbing louder as he thought about this. Terezi's death was on his shoulders. If only he had just stopped and waited when she had called his name, then she'd still be alive. 

He was startled out of his sobbing as there was a knock at the door. He decided to ignore it, and went back to sobbing. 

Whoever had knocked entered the room, and let out a startled noise before leaving quickly. Karkat lifted his head and looked behind him, seeing a tall tanned feminine figure hurrying away, clad in a light pink dress. Karkat didn't recognize her, and decided to chalk it up to being Feferi, though he was pretty sure she didn't have short dark hair. 

He didn't exactly care that much anyway, and went back to sobbing his heart out. 

\--------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until two that anyone bothered him again, and that had been enough time for him to add some new scars to his tattered wrists. He snitched one of Kankri's red windbreakers, and although he loathed the color, it was better than parading around with his scars on display. 

He trudged to the front door as someone knocked for the second time and opened it. 

"Oh. Hi, Nepeta," he said quietly, glancing at the small Korean girl in front of him. 

Nepeta tried to smile at him. "Hello, Karkat." No cat puns. She must have heard about Terezi's accident. 

"...can I help you with something? Because if not, I'd like to get back to my self-loathing," Karkat mumbled, reaching up to scrub at his red eyes. 

Nepeta bit her lip, and glanced around the interior of the Vantas family trailer. Everyone knew that even though Nepeta was an adorable little girl who barely pushed five feet, she was a very skilled thief. Karkat stepped into her line of vision, not exactly wanting Nepeta to see something she'd like and burgle their house in the middle of the night. 

Nepeta cleared her throat. "Um... maybe you should come down to the hospital?" she suggested softly. Karkat stared at her. 

"...um--"

"I know you don't want to, but you should!" Nepeta cut him off, eyes widening. 

"...fine," he muttered, tugging on the sleeves of his windbreaker. He stepped out of the trailer, closing the door behind him. 

Nepeta smiled faintly up at him. She wasn't wearing her favorite cat hat, and her dark hair looked shiny in the sun. It curled under her jaw, and she blushed as Karkat looked at her. 

He looked away. Even though it was obvious to the whole world Nepeta was enamored with him, he didn't return the feelings. At all. 

Nevertheless, he let her lead him to the tiny hospital their town had, hoping Terezi was alright. Or at least not dead. 

\--------------------------------------------------

She wasn't dead. But she was in a coma, and had been since they had put her in an ambulance. 

Karkat could hardly look at the battered and bruised woman that he called Terezi. 

Her chest was wrapped in clean white bandages, and a gash on her cheek was covered by a bandaid. The roadrash was uncovered, however. Her face and hair had been washed, though, which thankfully got rid of the dried blood caking her skin and auburn hair. 

A lump formed in Karkat's throat as he stared at her, and the room was silent except for the heart monitor on the wall, which beeped steadily, reassuringly. 

Boquets of wildflowers stood in red Solo cups filled with tap water around her, and a cheap, deflating helium balloon from the hospital giftshop was tied to the footboard of her bed. It proclaimed "Get Well Soon!" in technicolor bubble letters, and did absolutely nothing to soothe Karkat. 

He had met with Terezi's aunt Neophyna and Latula in the lobby. They were surprisingly calm and collected, and informed him that Terezi had just been moved out of the intensive care unit, and that it'd be good for her if he visited. 

Of course, they hadn't mentioned that she was in a coma. 

Nepeta had left shortly after coming into the room wth Karkat, wanting to give him some time alone with the Jewish girl in front of him. 

Karkat sat in a cheap chair by her bedside, tentatvely taking her scraped up hand. 

He sat there, staring at her until visiting hours were over. He then joined Terezi's aunt and sister in the hospital cafeteria. 

He sullenly picked at an overcooked chicken tender, not hungry for the cheap meal of chicken fingers, corn niblets, vanilla pudding, and a carton of skim milk. 

They chatted quietly about mundane things about the weather, how summer break was approaching, and how they (Karkat and Terezi) were going to be seniors next year. 

They then fell into silence, and Karkat stood after eating a grand total of one chicken finger and half his corn. He knew he shouldn't waste food, but his stomach was churning in a way that let him know he couldn't keep anything down.

He said polite goodbyes to the two Pyrope women, then made his leave, his heart heavy. 

He returned home, trudging into his and Kankri's room. The older Vantas boy was gone, and Karkat was faintly aware that the room smelled like light flowery perfume. 

He couldn't bring himself to care, though, and laid down in bed, curling up and crying himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more than one update today, cos i'm on a roll


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat spends some one-sided time with Terezi, and Latula texts Karkat frantically

Karkat woke up late the next day, around noon. He sat up silently, blinking once or twice, yawning. He didn't remember anything that had happened for a few minutes, then it all came back to him and he laid down, tears gathering in his grey eyes. 

He buried his face in a pillow. "Fuck," he muttered, upset. 

He laid there, wallowing in sorrow for a few minutes, before lifting his head and glancing at Kankri's neatly made bed. It didn't have a single crease or wrinkle on it, and it didn't seem like Kankri had come home at all since the night before last. 

Karkat sat up, sighing quietly. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, deciding to take his weekly shower today. He walked into the bathroom, deciding he would also try and visit the laundromat. As he stripped himself and stepped into the grimy shower stall, he planned his day. 

Eat whatever was left in the fridge, visit Terezi, eat lunch in the cafeteria, visit the laundromat, visit Terezi, dinner in the cafeteria, home. 

He was skipping school today, because he knew he couldn't focus on whatever crap they were cramming into the day before last of school. 

He finished showering, feeling a bit cleaner, and tugged on his freshest clothes. He then gathered up the rest in a plastic baggie and tied it up. Then he left the trailer, starting towards the hospital. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Karkat fell into an easy routine as school let out and summer came. He'd get up, spend most of the day by Terezi's side, reading her stories, braiding her hair, painting her nails...

She didn't wake, though. 

Weeks upon weeks passed, and he tried not to lose hope as Terezi remained in her coma. Every time he visted her, he couldn't help the gnawing feeling that her being like this was all his fault. 

Because it pretty much was. If he had just stopped at the edge of the crosswalk, she wouldn't've run after him... and then she wouldn't have gotten hit by a car, and then she wouldn't be in a coma. 

He exhaled quietly from his chair, sitting back and glancing at Terezi's nails. He had just finished painting them a light pink. 

He normally wouldn't have enough money for nail polish, of all things, but he had found a bottle under the sink in the bathroom. Which was weird. Not a single woman lived in the Vantas household. 

He didn't dwell on it, though, merely thankful that somebody-- maybe Porrim?-- had left the bottle over. 

He watched Terezi for a bit longer, then glanced at the clock. It was almost one. Time for lunch. 

He stood, as Latula strode in, and offered her a tiny, weak smile as he exited the room. 

He walked down to the cafeteria, silent. He sat at his normal table after getting some food, and ignored his phone as it buzzed. He tried to keep ignoring it as it continued to buzz, but picked it up as it kept going on. 

Twelve new messages from Latula? He raised his eyebrows, and shakily opened the newest one. He read it quickly, then immediately stood, running as fast as his legs could carry him. 

'g3t up h3r3!!! SH3S 4W4K3!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Terezi breaks some news, and Karkat finds the identity of the unknown woman

After running as fast as his legs could carry him, Karkat arrived in room 431, and stopped abruptly in the doorway. 

Terezi was still lying in the sterile white hospital bed, but her cloudy eyes were open. She was talking softly with her aunt, but she paused, and turned her gaze towards Karkat. 

His breathing immediately hitched. 

"Terezi..."

She grinned weakly at him, and didn't protest when he ran over, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, letting out quiet noises that suggested he was crying. 

She slowly wrapped her arms around him as well, letting him hold her. She closed her eyes, patting his back a bit awkwardly. 

"It's alright, Karkat..."

He merely continued to cry, overwhelmed with relief. She was alive, she was awake, she knew who he was!

He eventually calmed after a while, and when he pulled away, he noticed that Terezi's aunt and sister had left the room, to give them some privacy. 

He wiped his eyes. "...I'm so glad you're awake," he said gruffly, staring at his feet. 

She managed to grin at him. "I think I am too..." she paused. "...what exactly happened?"

He froze. She didn't know? Or didn't remember...

He bit his lip. "You... don't know?" She shook her head.

"No... All I can remember is running out into the road after you," she said softly. 

"Oh." His cheeks reddened, and he seemed ashamed. He lowered his eyes to the floor again. 

"So you remember that it was my fault."

"Your fault?" her green eyes widened. "It wasn't your fault. If anyone's other than the driver's, it was mine--"

"No," he cut her off firmly. "I should've--- fuck. I should've stopped and waited for you. I should've... Then you wouldn't be in here," he whispered, cheeks burning with shame. 

She shook her head, wincing slightly. "Karkat. Listen to me. This was my fault. I should've looked!" she exclaimed. 

He scowled at her. "No, Terezi--"

She cut him off. "Karkat, if you don't shut up about this, I'm calling in a nurse." 

The pair fell into silence for a while after this. After about ten minutes, though, Karkat worked up the nerve to ask something. 

"So... what was it that you wanted to tell me, anyway?" he asked softly. 

She smirked wryly at him. "You're seriously asking?"

He flushed red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. But... I don't want to say here," she smirked. "I get out in about a week, okay? I'll tell you then."

He sighed heavily. "Fine, fine," he grumbled, accepting his fate. 

She giggled for the first time. "Good. Now, order me some lunch so we can catch up."

\--------------------------------------------------

A week passes easily. Karkat spends most of his time at the hospital still, but it's much happier than just waiting around for Terezi to wake up. 

He's not there when she gets released, though. When he goes up to her room, he's startled to see it empty. 

"You here for Pyrope?" a plump nurse asks, glancing at him. He nodded. 

"You Vantas?" He nodded again. 

"A'ight. She left a message for you. Says for you to meet her in the woods. Midnight," she said, before shrugging and walking off. 

Karkat stared after her. Terezi wanted to meet him in the woods after midnight? This wouldn't be good. 

\--------------------------------------------------

But, being the soft mush he is, Karkat does go to the woods at midnight. He knows exactly where to meet her; a small clearing near the center, where the ground is hard, packed clay. They've met here before. 

He waited until 12:07 before she shows up, a few leaves in her auburn hair. He exhaled, relieved. 

"So, I'm here," he said, sitting on the clay floor. She sat next to him, grinning. 

"I'm glad," she said, bumping their shoulders together slightly. He rolled his eyes, glancing up at the stars. 

He can see Cancer from where he sat, and Gemini too, but he didn't say anything. Terezi would think he was a dweeb if she knew he knew all the zodiac constillations. 

"Can you see Cancer?" she asked, interrupting his train of thought. He gaped at her. 

"The zodiac constillation, I mean," she clarified hastily. "It's been forever since I've looked..."

He stared at her for a minute, before remembering how to talk. "Uhh... yeah. I can." Smooth. 

"Really?" she stared up at the sky, and all he could think about was how lovely she looked, with moonlight splashed on her rosy cheeks and pointy, slightly freckled nose. Then she glanced at him, and grinned, turning to face him fully. 

"Hey, space cadet," she teased. He rolled his eyes. 

"Hey," he replied, then paused. "...so, tell me. What were you going to say to me?" 

Even in the pale moonlight, he can see her flush. 

"Well, ah," she hesitates. "It's nothing, really."

He frowned. "It must be something."

"Fine, you doofus," she said, just to get it over with. "I was... going to tell you I liked you."

For the second time, he gaped at her. "Err... what?"

She reddened. "I told you it was nothing," she mumbled. 

"No, no! It's not nothing, just... I thought you were dating Dave?"

She laughed suddenly. "What? No. We're just friends."

"Then why were you holding hands with him?" he accused. 

She reddened again, still managing to grin at him. "Well... because I thought if you saw Dave and I hand in hand, you'd come out and see me."

He rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "Terezi..."

"I know it was dumb! But whatever," she grinned. 

They fell silent for a bit. 

"I... I like you too," Karkat finally mumbled, embarrassed. 

She grinned. "I know." And then she kissed him. 

It was soft and gentle and sweet, but like their first kiss, it quickly became something hotter. They grasped at each other's hair and clothing as they kissed heatedly, holding each other close. 

They broke apart after a minute, panting. Their faces were flushed, and Terezi stood suddenly. 

"Come on," she grinned. "Let's go back to my place."

Karkat's eyes widened, but he stood shakily. "Okay."

She took his hand, and they ran through the woods back to her trailer. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Karkat woke slowly, blinking. He yawned into the pillow, just lying there in bed until he realized that the room didn't smell like Mexican food and cheap cologne and girly perfume, like his and Kankri's room did. It smelled like cherry Kool-Aide and clove cigarettes and old booze, and he sat up immediately. 

The second thing he realized was that he was completely naked. 

The third thing he realized was that Terezi was curled up next to him in bed, completely naked as well. 

He stared at her, eyes wide, as last night came back to him. The little gasps and moans she made as she tried to be quiet, so her aunt wouldn't hear. The way her breasts felt under his callused hands. The way she cried his name as she climaxed, nails digging into his shoulders. 

He shivered, and forced himself to stop thinking about it. He didn't need a hard-on. Not at 6:48 AM. 

He slowly laid back down, wrapping his arms around Terezi. She let out a contented noise in her sleep, moving closer to him. 

He stopped thinking about how she acted last night, and how he had acted. Had they even used protection? He couldn't remember. 

He didn't think to check the trashcan next to the bed until she started to wake up. 

She yawned and blinked a few times, and he turned his attention towards her, after confirming that there was indeed a used condom in her trash can. 

"Morning," he said, voice thick. 

"Morning," she replied, grinning at him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

She then seemed to remember how they had had sex last night and shivered as well, holding him closer. She was uncharacteristically silent, and he started to feel guilty. 

"I'm sorry." 

She blinked, surprised. "What?"

"We probably shouldn't've done that."

"Uh, what? Karkat, I don't regret that at all."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "...Really?"

She nodded. "Really. I was just... thinking about how good it was," she said, kissing him. She pulled away, and reached down to wrap a hand around him. He groaned softly. 

"And how much I want you again," she said, then silenced his soft moans with her lips. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Karkat spent most of the day at Terezi's. They spent their time either fucking each other into the mattress, raiding her pantry, or watching slightly fuzzy cartoons on the television. 

Around eight though, he had to leave. He left his girlfriend--- god that felt good--- with a kiss, then started back to his trailer. 

He felt happy, for once. He had just secured a girlfriend--- a stunning one, at that!--- gotten laid plenty of times, and eaten his fill. 

He allowed himself to smile freely as he unlocked the front door. He walked inside the trailer, not making much noise. 

He kicked off his ratty sneakers, making his way to his and Kankri's bedroom. 

"Kankri, I'm home!" he yelled, pushing open the bedroom door. He stopped as the person inside whipped around, eyes wide. 

In front of him was a beautiful woman, with short, dark wavy hair. She had pink painted lips, and the right amount of makeup. She wore a very cute pink dress, white stockings, and white Mary Jane's. 

Karkat stared at the person, until he finally realized who this was. And he couldn't believe it. 

"Kankri?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat's dad comes home, Terezi needs to have a talk with Karkat, and the author hints at her secret second OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the late update and super short chapter ;m; ive been really busy with marching band so updates might be irregular for the next few weeks,,,
> 
> in other news! im starting a murder mystery-ish au :33 it's going to be called Scratch Island, and im hopefuly going to post the first chapter today!! so check it out if you get the chance :^33

Karkat stared at Kankri, shocked. 

"Kankri, what---"

"Don't say anything to dad!" Kankri shrieked, cutting him off. He hurriedly scrubbed off the coral pink lipstick, and undid the white patent leather shoes. 

"I'm not! I'm not," Karkat said slowly, "But--- what? Why are you dressed like a girl?"

The older Vantas froze, in the middle of removing his white stockings. 

"B-because---"

He didn't finish, as the front door slammed open. Kankri let out a panicked noise. 

"Hurry and get back to looking normal. I'll distract dad," Karkat said, leaving the bedroom. He cautiously went into the living room. 

"Dad?"

"Karkat!" Karkat's dad turned to face him. He was obviously drunk. "Where's Kankri?"

"He's uh," Karkat floundered a bit. "He's reading."

"Tell him to get out here!"

"No, I think he's busy---" Karkat was cut off as his dad hit him hard across the face. 

"I don't give a shit what you think! Go get Kankri!" his dad bellowed, and Karkat scrambled towards the bedroom. 

He burst through the door as Kankri was tugging on his typical red sweater. 

"Dad wants to see you," he said breathlessly. Kankri nodded hurriedly, biting his lip and hurrying out of the bedroom. 

Karkat stared after him, eyes wide. What the hell was going on?

\--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Terezi laid down on her bed, smiling contentedly. 

She was tired, and her body ached slightly, but she was happy. She had finally gotten in a steady relationship with Karkat, after all. 

She sat up suddenly, stretching. She should probably empty her garbage can; it was full of used condoms. And she didn't want her aunt finding out about that.

She dumped the contents into an old Wal-Mart bag, and tied it up. She didn't bother to check how many condoms there were; she trusted Karkat enough. He wouldn't have fucked her without one. 

She then threw out the Wal-Mart bag, humming to herself. She entered the living room. 

Latula was sprawled on the couch, and sniffed as Terezi entered. The older Pyrope girl looked at her. 

"You look like you just had sex," Latula informed the shorter girl. 

Terezi flushed. "I do not!"

"You so do. And I can't be the one to tell you, but you probably smell like sex too," she continued. Terezi spluttered a bit. 

"I'd reccomend taking a shower before Neo gets home," Latula advised, biting into a McDonald's french fry. Terezi decided to heed her advise, and hurried into the tiny, teal-and-white bathroom. 

She hopped into the shower, scrubbing herself quickly. She came out a moment later, looking fresh. 

"Much better," Latula said, as Terezi entered the living room. Terezi grinned slightly. 

"You're lucky Neo wasn't home at all last night," Latula said, watching the X-Games on TV distractedly. 

"Wh---" Terezi's brow furrowed. 

"Yeah. She crashed over at the Serket's. Again. Why? I have no fucking idea," she said, shrugging. "But anyway, I could hear you and the Vantas boy doing the nasty all last night."

Terezi felt her cheeks heat up. "You heard us?!"

Latula nodded. "Yeah, you guys were making so much noise, it was unreal," she said, smirking. 

Terezi scowled at her, disappearing back into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her and sat down. She sat there for a while, just thinking, before getting up. The exited through the window in the room, and started on her way to Karkat's trailer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat aquires a sister, and something important is confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh my god im sorry this took so long ;m; ive just been so busy with band and stuff fdkdksks after this week it wont be so hectic!!!

Karkat stood in his bedroom, looking around while Kankri talked to their father. Karkat crouched down, looking under Kankri's bed. He furrowed his brow, pulling out a box. He opened it up, and his eyes widenend as he saw what was inside. 

Pink. Lots and lots of pink, girly clothes, with ruffles, and lace, and floral patterns. He leafed through the outfits. There were also stockings, thigh highs, and ruffly ankle socks, along with Mary Jane shoes in black, white, and pink. 

Karkat took out a small container at the bottom, and opened it. Makeup. Lots of makeup, in various shades of pink. 

He sat back, dumbfounded. Where had Kankri gotten all this? And a better question; how had he afforded it? It was common knowledge that the Vantas family was pretty much poor as shit. They could barely pay their bills and put food on the table, so how did Kankri have the cash to buy frivolous things like this?

He hurriedly shut the case and shoved it under the bed as he heard Kankri's footsteps approaching. He stood, turning to face him. 

"Kankri," Karkat said as the older Vantas entered the room, "We need to talk."

Kankri's eyes widened. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Yes. You're not getting out of this. Either we talk about this, or I show dad your clothes," Karkat threatened, though it was an empty threat. Kankri panicked. 

"Fine!" he said, eyes wide. 

"Alright, good. So my first question... why do you have these?"

It fell silent. A few minutes passed, and Karkat was about to restate the question, when Kankri let out a wail. 

"Because--- because I want to be a girl!"

Karkat took a minute to digest this. 

"You want to be... a girl." he said slowly. Kankri nodded, a bit tearful. 

Karkat bit his lip. "But-- you're always so prim and proper and you go to church and study the Bible like a maniac---"

"I know. I do that because," Kankri took a deep breath, "Because maybe if I devote myself to the faith, I'll be forgiven for--- being who I am--" He seemed a bit distraught. 

Karkat's eyes widened, and he moved towards his brother. Brotherly love wasn't common in the Vantas household, but he awkwardly hugged Kankri anyway. 

Kankri clung to him with surprising strength, slightly shaky. 

"There, there... It's okay..." Karkat patted the other's back slowly. "It's okay..."

Kankri calmed after a bit, pulling away slowly. The two looked at each other for a bit before Kankri spoke.

"So if you could use feminine pronouns, that would be much appreciated," she said quietly, almost inaudibly. Karkat nodded slowly. 

"And... is there a name you want me to call you?" 

Kankri smiled shakily at him, obviously appreciative of this. She nodded. 

"Yes... just call me Kankra."

\--------------------------------------------------

Terezi stood just outside of the trailer park, on a grassy knoll. She watched the park with mild curiosity, as she had nothing better to do. 

She had attempted to visit the Vantas' trailer, but there had been a lot of shouting, so she had quickly turned on her heel and left. 

She regretted that now, but it was no use dwelling on the past. 

She sat on the knoll, then laid back, staring up at the clouds. Her cataracts made them seem like slightly darkened, blurry smudges of white dotting the light sky. She paused, thinking about her eyes. If she didn't get them treated, she'd be completely blind by next summer. 

She sighed quietly, closing her eyes. She didn't know how long she laid there, but it was dark when she heard someone calling her name. She sat up and squinted into the darkness. 

Karkat was running up the hill, panting. "There you are! I've been look for you all day, moron!" 

She rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Karkat," she smirked at him, picking blades of grass out of her hair. 

Karkat plopped down next to her, sighing heavily. "Goddamn, it's been a long day," he griped, leaning on her slightly.

She allowed this, snaking an arm around his waist. "Agreed."

They sat comfortably in silence for a bit, until Karkat spoke up. 

"Terezi?" he started hesitantly. 

She opened her eyes, turning to him. 

"So I know this is probably a dumb question because we've already fucked a few times, but, uh," his cheeks colored, and he bit his lip slightly. 

"But...?" Terezi prompted, grinning slightly. 

"But. Will you be my girlfriend?" he blushed cherry red, and even though he was blurry, he looked absolutely adorable to Terezi. 

She grinned, smooching his warm cheek. "Of course I will, dumbass. I was about to ask you, if you didn't ask later tonight."

Karkat looked visibly relieved. "Oh. Okay." he said softly, smiling faintly. 

Terezi kissed his button nose, content. "Now. I think you need to fill me in on what's expected of me to be your perfect 'romcom girlfriend'." she snickered. 

Karkat flailed a bit, reddening. "That's not a thing!"

"Are you sure?" she teased. 

He huffed, looking away from her. "Yes. And even if it was a thing..." he blushed harder, "You'd already be one."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i decided im not done with this story yet???? yeah :0 sorry hahaha you have to put up with this some more
> 
> anyway!!! THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW BC OF SEXY SEXXX

Karkat walked down the dusty road, wearing a new pair of sneakers and holding a slightly rumpled bouquet of red roses. 

He stopped outside of Terezi's trailer, exhaling slowly and biting his lip. It was officially their one month anneversary, and he had wanted to make it special; he had scraped up enough money to take her out to the fanciest restaurant in the area. As for the bouquet...

He hoped she never found out how he had acquired it. 

He knocked on the metal door, sweating a bit. Terezi yanked open the door, wearing a teal sundress. She had apparently tried to dress herself up as well.

"You're early," she commented as she hopped out of the trailer to stand next to him. 

He shrugged, then hastily shoved the flowers at her. 

"Here... take these," he said, flustered. She took them immediately, burying her face in them and inhaling deeply. She grinned at him a moment later. 

"Divine."

He rolled his eyes, taking her hand and looping their fingers together, starting to walk with her down the road. She grinned at him as they walked, holding the flowers in her other hand. 

She was quiet though, and they soon arrived at the restaurant. They were seated quickly. 

Instead of looking at the menu, she stared at him. It didn't bother him at first, but it soon annoyed him. 

"Can you quit staring at me?" he asked, exasperated. She laughed. 

"Why? That wouldn't be any fun," she snickered at him, and he flushed a bit. 

"Terezi, I worked my ass off to afford a decent meal here for both of us," he said, a bit irritated, "And I'm going to flip my shit if you don't make this enjoyable."

She rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the menu. "But I don't know what to order!"

He buried his face in his hands. "Just--- pick something."

"Fine, fine," she said, setting her menu down. The waiter came by and took their orders. 

Karkat turned attention to the girl in front of him. She didn't notice him looking at her at first, but when she did, she smirked and fluttered her eyelashes. He groaned. 

"Hey," she said, flicking her balled-up straw wrapper at him. 

He scowled slightly. "What?"

"My aunt's outta town tonight, 'n Latula's who knows where," she smirked, "So... wanna spend the night?" she waggled her brows at him. 

He flushed deep red. "Of course I do," he said gruffly. He wasn't stupid enough to give up a chance to sleep with her. 

"Good," she seemed satisfied, "Because I bought you a little somethin'-somethin'." she waggled her brows at him again. 

He sighed loudly. "It better not be too embarrassing."

"It's not, it's not! Don't worry, jeez."

-*-

"Glow in the dark condoms?!" Karkat shrieked, staring at the box Terezi had just handed him. She shrieked with laughter, toppling out of the bed. 

"Yep!" 

"I am not using these!" Karkat exclaimed, cheeks deep red. 

"Oh, come on!" she whined, standing. 

"No!"

She pouted. "Fine. But that means you're just going to go home."

Karkat scowled at her, narrowing his eyes. "Fine. I'll use them."

She seemed delighted, and opened her mouth to retort when he cut her off with a kiss. 

She slowly kissed him back, shivering as he parted his lips and started to kiss her more deeply. 

She allowed this, kissing him back more heatedly as well. He gently pushed her down on the bed, hands on her hips as he kissed her. Her breath hitched ever so slightly as he straddled her waist and slid his hands up her dress. 

He slid his hands under her bra, gently cupping a breast in each hand. He squeezed, and she let out a choked moan into his mouth before gasping as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. 

"Fuck, Karkat---" she gasped, and he grunted in reply, breaking the kiss to kiss and bite gently at her neck. She encouraged him by turning her head slightly, and he ravished her neck with attention as she slowly brought a knee up. 

He gasped, pulling away from her neck as she pressed her knee against his growing excitement. He instinctively ground down against her, groaning in pleasure. She smirked, reaching up to divest him of his shirt. She leaned up, kissing his jugular vein before reaching behind her to undo the zipper on her dress. 

He collected himself enough to help her, though he was still grinding against her knee.

He quickly shucked her dress off, leaving her only in her bra and boxers. He quickly removed the bra, and grunted in annoyance when she moved her leg away from his crotch. She laughed, but quickly stopped as he lowered his mouth to a breast, gently biting a nipple. 

She moaned, arching up against him, and his hips twitched involuntarily. God damn it. 

He continued doing this for a moment before pulling away, reaching down to undo his pants. She laid there as he did so, trying to collect herself. 

Now they were both just in their boxers, and he quickly removed hers, kissing down from her bellybutton to the smooth patch of coarse hair above her sex. She let out a huff. 

"Hurry up."

He willingly complied, removing his own boxers. He positioned himself over her, and leaned down to kiss her as he rolled on one of those stupid glowing condoms. She kissed him tenderly, and once he finished putting on a condom, reached behind her to support the back of her head as they kissed. 

He didn't break it as he slowly pressed into her, but she did. She moaned, her head falling back on the mattress. 

He groaned as well, burying his face in her neck as he slowly started to move his hips. Her arms wrapped around his torso as he moved a bit faster. 

"Shit, shit---- fuck, Terezi--- I love you, dammit---" he breathed out against her neck, not even aware he has said it until she tensed. 

He didn't stop moving, his cheeks now bright red. Stupid, stupid! Why the hell did he say that?!

She slowly untensed, still holding onto him as he fucked her gently. 

She pressed her lips to his shoulder, panting slightly, and spoke so quietly, he almost couldn't hear her. 

"I love you too."


End file.
